


Fred's Hufflepuff

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Fred's point of view seeing and talking to his crush who also likes him back... a lot.





	Fred's Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and I wrote ourselves into a story we created for Harry Potter and this is my addition to the story already written but from Fred Weasley's point of view. The female character used is completely based on my best friend from High school.

There she is… my amazing, beautiful, sometimes annoying but always loyal friend Tia Blackwell. That’s what makes her a Hufflepuff above all others. 

She’s always there for me when I’m in trouble or needing help in Muggle Studies. 

I love everything about her: Her smile (so genuine and true), her eyes, her laugh when George and I prank her or her friends, and even her anger which is so unhufflepuff-like but when she’s not seriously upset its almost cute... 

She is perfect. Oh crap! She’s coming this way! She must be done telling that funny story to her fellow Hufflepuffs. 

It looked like they loved it as they rightly should. When Tia tells a story you’d have to be deaf not to enjoy it. She speaks with such zest and vigor. 

Uh-oh, here she comes… 

Act natural!

“Hi, Fred!” She said, jovially. I turn my genuine smile to an impish one.“Hello, Blackwell. I see you’re trapsing the corridor instead of being in class.” 

“You are too, Weasley.” She pointed out. 

Blast! She was right, of course. I was skipping class so I suppose I shouldn’t have been so scolding but I loved seeing the look on her face every time I teased her. 

“Besides it’s the second week of school, no one has anything for us to do in the class I’m in.” She shrugged. 

“In that case, would you care to accompany me in the pranking of some poor first year?”

“That’s low, Weasley and you know it. But I suppose as I don’t have anything better to do right now…”

That’s my Tia, not one to turn down a prank. I see her as the female Lee Jordan for when he can’t be around. 

“Let’s go, milady.” I bowed low and offered my hand to her. She turned tomato red and let out a nervous little giggle before giving me her hand.


End file.
